onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Charanko
Charanko (チャランコ, Charanko) was Bang's only and last disciple before he was "expelled" during Garou's Hero Hunt. Appearance Charanko has messy, light-colored hair and wears a white gi. He also boasts a muscular frame, although this is hardly indicative of his strength, or lack thereof. Personality Charanko is a loudmouthed braggart, arrogantly challenging Saitama and Genos for their disinterest in Bang's martial art without knowing of their ability. When Saitama comments on Bang's strength, Charanko speaks out again, eagerly describing his master's martial arts ability as well as his hero rank, only to be quickly silenced by his master's reprimand. Upon finding out why his master "expelled" him, but choosing to ignore his warning, Charanko holds a sense of martial art's honor towards any fellow Dojos in which his former fellow disciple, Garou, destroyed. Plot Introduction Saga Paradise Group Arc Charanko, along with King, makes a cameo when the Paradise Group throws a rock and destroys the dung-shaped figure atop Monier's building and screams in surprise at the action. Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Charanko appears when Bang demonstrates the Ryusui Gansai Ken to Saitama and Genos and becomes enraged at their dismissal of the martial art, challenging them both but is quickly subdued by Genos. He then boasts about his master's strength when Saitama notes it, only to be cut off by said master, who reprimands him for speaking out of turn. When the S-class heroes are called to the Heroes Association HQ, Charanko is left in charge of the dojo. Hero Hunt Arc While training with his master, Charanko felt that Bang wasn't behaving as usual. Later, Charanko is expelled from the dojo because Bang did not want him to be caught in the crossfire in his hunt for Garou. However, Bang gives the excuse that he had been holding him back for a past half-year and had not been doing anything. He later visits Bang's allies at Saitama's apartment to give a news about his master's strange attitude. Not only is he surprised that Saitama and Genos gained more allies (King and Blizzard of Hell), he finds out that Bang's strange attitude was because of his former disciple, Garou who was still starting his hero hunt and was a large threat, being considered a human monster. Ignoring his master's warning, Charanko foolishly rushes Garou to avenge Bang and his dojo's honor, right after the Tank Top brothers and License-less Rider are defeated. His master Bang arrives too late to catch Garou and somberly witnesses his disciple's beaten state. Martial Arts Tournament Arc Charanko survives the attack and is next seen in the hospital, heavily bandaged and with his leg and an arm in a cast. Saitama visits him to get advice on martial arts and Charanko advises him to start with the basics and see Bang, but Saitama refuses to impose due to Bang's old age. Charanko then takes out his ticket to the Super Fight tournament so that Saitama can go and observe various martial arts styles, cautioning him not to disguise himself to enter the tournament, but his words go unheeded. Abilities Charanko seems to possess martial arts abilities but is never seen demonstrating them. It can be inferred that his martial arts skill is weak or relatively insignificant, as Genos was able to overpower him instantly, upon which he surrendered. Furthermore, he failed to land a hit against a wounded Garou after attempting to assault him and was severely beaten afterwards, albeit Garou was once the best disciple at the dojo he currently studies at and a master martial artist in his own right. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist